Turnabout Entwined
by coolfr123
Summary: Co-authored story by coolfr123, Darkblah1123, and AceFangirl. Three attorneys. Three cases. Yet, they all could form one resolution.
1. Chapter 1 - Phoenix

**This chapter was written by coolfr123. All Phoenix chapters will be handled by him.**

* * *

September 13

Forklifting Company

2:30pm

Employees of the fork lifting company knew the routine. At its essence, it wasn't too difficult at all. Clock in, get your schedule for the day, and do your job until the end of your shift. One work day was hardly ever different from the last and while things might get stressful at times, it never got out of control. Even if the workers were accustomed to hectic days, however, it's doubtful that they would have anticipated how the day was going to turn out.

Everyone in the warehouse perked their head up in attention upon hearing the high-pitched whining sound of the speakers turning on.

"Would all staff members please exit the premises immediately? Security has detected a bomb!" the voice from the speaker said.

The entire area was absolutely silent. The calm only lasted a moment, though. Once the words sunk in, mass chaos broke out. People operating machinery immediately abandoned their posts, adding to the swarm of people dashing for the exit. Sirens from emergency response vehicles outside were barely heard over the screams of frightened workers running for their lives.

"Help! Help!" The head of the company added his voice to the confusion as he ran, gasping for breath with every step. Since his office was on the highest floor, he had inevitably fallen behind from the rest of the faculty.

"Come on, everyone, we're almost there!" one of the people in the back of the crowd said.

The boss looked at the person who had spoken, and the color drained from his face as the man stopped running and turned around. "It can't be you, you…"

"Oh, yes, it's me," the man said, cutting him off. "Bad thing you won't be alive to testify."

"No, please!" the boss said. "Help! Help!"

Unfortunately, his cries were lost in the sea of panicked voices.

Near the entrance, two officers surveyed the swarm of people as the last few employees ran outside.

"Is that everyone?" the first officer said.

His partner nodded. "Yeah, that should be everyo-"

He was cut off by the sound of the gunshot. The public just grew more scared, screaming.

"Was that what I think it was?" the first officer said.

"I think so," the other said. "It sure sounded like a gunsh-"

There was another loud bang, and the crowd screamed again. Some people started to run away, but were stopped by officers.

"Please, remain calm and stay where you are!" a policeman shouted. He turned to a squad of officers. "Check the area, boys! Look everywhere, even the mountains!"

Stein was having a bad day, all things considered. Actually, this was bad day number six of what was turning out to be a bad week. He loved his job as janitor, most of the time, but the person with the shift before his only made it harder by leaving all the big messes for him. He had been considering asking for a raise for the extra time he had to put because of it, only to find out the company wasn't even paying him enough for the work in his job description. Of course, the all the people in charge of finances were "too busy" when he tried to confront them about it. Now, there had been an explosion of all things.

One of the policemen, clad in the trademark blue uniform, approached Stein.

"Officer, I think I speak for everyone here when I say we'd like to all go home for now," Stein said.

"Actually, you'll be coming with me," the officer said.

"I didn't see any more suspicious activity than most other people here, questioning me won't tell you much," Stein said.

"I'm not here to question you," the officer said, taking out a pair of handcuffs.

The maintenance worker's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"You were seen hanging suspiciously around the location where the explosive detonated," a man said, walking up to them.

"And it was captured on tape, so don't try to talk your way out of it," the officer said.

"Who are you?" Stein said, staring at the man.

"Cameron Burney," Cameron said. "I saw the whole thing with my own eyes. You had just come out of that room, looking around to make sure no-"

"Save it for the trial, Mr. Burney," the officer said.

"Sure thing, buddy. I mean, sir. Of course, sir," Cameron said.

Stein looked at Cameron incredulously as the officer cuffed his wrists. "But wait I was in the supplies closet when-"

The second cuff clicked into place. Stein looked at the cuffs, the sight dimming his already weak resolve. "You know what, why bother?"

"That's right, now come with me," the officer said.

Stein sighed and began walking. "I still get a phone call, right?"

September 13

Detention Center

3:00pm

Stein looked at the wall phone in front of him blankly. He had been brought inside the blank, oppressing, gray walls of the detention and placed in front of the phone for his one phone call. All he did was stare at the phone, though. Who am I supposed to even call?

That wasn't the only question on his mind, however. How did that Cameron guy know where I was? And what was up with that "buddy" stuff? This just isn't right, I'm innocent. Right…

Suddenly, he remembered seeing a name in the newspaper a few days ago. That defense attorney, what was his name? Something Wright. Phoey, Phoix… Phoenix!

September 13

Wright's Office

3:30pm

Behind a desk piled high with stacks of paper and office supplies was a man in his early thirties. He wore a blue suit with a salmon colored tie around his neck. On his lapel was golden badge. However, most people noticed his spiked out hair first.

An 8-bit melody rang out, the ringtone version of the Steel Samurai's theme song. The attorney took out his phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Is this Phoenix Wright?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'd love it if you would. I was accused for a bombing."

"That sounds pretty serious, I'll be right over to ask you some questions in person. What's your name?"

"Stein Lifter."

"Alright, see you in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2 - Athena

**This chapter was written by AceFangirl. All Athena chapters will be handled by her.**

* * *

_Got my badge, got my evidence, got Widget, I'm totally ready to go!_

Athena Cykes stood in the defendant's lobby, clasping her hands together and smiling cheerfully. Any minute now, a court bailiff would come in and tell her it was time to begin the trial. Since Apollo and Phoenix were busy with cases of their own, this was going to be her first trial defending by herself. The thought sent butterflies into her stomach every time. This was an important step in her career, one she was eager for, but it still made her nervous. She didn't have an assistant like her boss and coworker usually did.

"I'm ready to go!"

The redheaded defense attorney glanced down and saw Widget smiling and glowing green. Her butterflies faded away and she smiled back. _What am I saying? Widget is my assistant! I've got everything I need to get this trial started. This will be perfect._

She looked around the lobby to pass the time. It was quite similar to the lobbies she'd seen in Europe while studying for the bar exam, with tall stained wood doors and a decorative potted plant sitting in the corner. _I never really noticed the similarities before. I guess because I'm usually talking to someone. I don't think I've ever been completely alone in here before… Wait…_

"Come on!" Widget said, turning red.

Athena clenched her fists and shook them in frustration. _My client isn't here yet!_ Her spirit fell, and panic rose in its place. _What am I supposed to do? I can't start a trial without someone to defend! Why isn't he here yet?_

Just then, she heard the subtle click of someone turning the door handle. _It's the bailiff! What am I going to say?_

"Ms. Cykes," a man said.

"Hm?" Athena quipped, recognizing the voice. She turned around and faced the man who had spoken.

"I'm not late, am I?" Monty said, wiping his forehead with his sleeve and grinning.

"Mr. Wrench!" Athena said. Widget turned a cheerful green. "What kept you?"

"Traffic was awful," Monty said. "I swear we were moving two inches an hour. Finally the officer driving turned on the siren and went around everybody!"

Monty Wrench was handyman by trade, tall with olive oil skin and warm grey eyes. An army green cap rested over his dark hair, matching the tool belt he kept around his waist. He wore a long grey shirt, and his hands were covered by fingerless gloves. He had been charged with murder, but Athena could hear it in his heart that he was innocent. He sounded too saddened by another man's death, and there had been genuine hope when she told him she would defend him.

There was a knock on the door, and a court bailiff poked his head in. "You guys should probably get to your places. The trial's about to start."

Athena made a V for 'victory' with her fingers. "Let's get 'em!"

"I like your attitude," Monty said, adjusting his hat. "I'm sure you'll fix up this mess perfectly."

A few minutes later, Athena stood behind the defense bench in the courtroom. A swarm of people made up the gallery around her, everyone talking at once. She tuned out all their voices, focusing instead on her own thoughts. _All these people, all these voices, they're not important right now. What matters is making sure my client's voice is heard._

There was a sharp, echoing slam from the judge's gavel. Instantly, the courtroom became quiet.

"Court is now in session of the trial of Monty Wrench," the judge said.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Athena said.

"The prosecution is ready as well, Your Honor," Klavier Gavin said. "Let's get this party started, ja?"

_Apollo introduced me to him. That's Mr. Gavin, the famous musician._

"Ah, I remember that lively, smiling face. Hallo, Fraulein Cykes," Klavier said.

"Hi, Mr. Gavin!" Athena said, clasping her hands and grinning. _Wait a minute, he's the prosecution. I can't let his celebrity charms get to me!_ She slammed her hands against the desk, a determined expression on her face.

"Mr. Gavin, your opening statement?" the judge said.

"Of course, Your Honor," Klavier said. "Not too long ago, a man by the name of Fallon Snow was murdered in the very building he worked in. As the autopsy report will tell you, he was stabbed and bled to death. At some point between 2PM and 3PM he breathed his last in the warehouse's engine room."

"The court accepts this as evidence," the judge said, and the report was added to the court record.

"Now, usually the engine room would only be open to employees, but that day there was an exception," Klavier said. "Apparently there were a few things around the building that needed fixing, and who better to take care of those things than a repairman?"

Athena bit her lip. Like the defendant, Mr. Wrench. _Man, the opening statements are always my least favorite part of the trial._

"The defendant just so happens to be the man they called," Klavier said. "And he was given a key card to allow him access to the warehouse."

"I see," the judge said, and the card was added to the court record. "So then the defendant would have had access to the crime scene."

"Sharp observation, Herr Judge," Klavier said. "This is just one of the reasons we suspected Mr. Wrench."

"What are the other reasons?" Athena said.

"To explain the details of this case in full, I would like to have the detective in charge of the investigation testify," Klavier said.

"Very well then, bring him to the stand," the judge said.

A moment later, a scruffy looking man with an old coat stood behind the witness stand.

"Name and occupation," the judge said.

"Homicide detective Dick Gumshoe, sir!" Gumshoe said.

"Detective, please tell the court about your investigation," the judge said.

"Yes, sir!" Gumshoe said.

_Testimony_

_The body was discovered in the engine room at 3:30 by one the victim's fellow employees. The murder happened about a half hour before that, though._

_You see, pal, right outside the engine room is a yard. The only way to get in from there is with a keycard._

_Keycard usage is kept on file, and the record shows the defendant was only one to go in._

_Plus, there was a security camera in the yard that showed him entering the engine room._

_Due the circumstances, we figured the only person it could be was the defendant._

"Ah, I see," the judge said. "Given the location of the crime, the defendant certainly seems guilty."

"Objection!" Athena said. "Detective Gumshoe, you've left something vital out of your testimony!"

"I did?" Gumshoe said.

"Yes, and I'm wondering why Mr. Gavin hasn't mentioned this either," Athena said. "The murder weapon!"

"That is a rather important piece of evidence," the judge said. "Can you elaborate on this?"

"Allow me to explain, Your Honor," Klavier said. "You see, we have yet to confirm a murder weapon."

"Yeah, we're still trying to determine exactly what it was that killed the victim," Gumshoe said. "Right now, the guys in the lab are running tests on the defendant's tools."

"You mean you made an arrest before figuring out the murder weapon?" Athena said. "That's not right!"

"Objection!" Klavier said. "The fact remains that the defendant was the only one to enter the scene of the crime. We are quite confident that the murder weapon is one of the defendant's tools, it is only a matter of time before we determine which one."

_Still seems like the investigation was a bit rushed._ Athena crossed her arms, putting on a confident face. _Guess I'll just have to use that to my advantage._

"Ms. Cykes, you may begin your cross examination," the judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor," Widget said.

_Hey, I was going to say that!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Apollo

**This chapter was made by Darkblah1123, and uses characters from his story, "Dream Into Turnabout" and "The Blue Prosecutor" All Apollo chapters will be handled by him.**

* * *

_(Gah... At least it won't be Klavier. He's in Athena's trial...) _Apollo thought about what prosecutor he would be facing today in court. He didn't care TOO much, but Edgeworth told him something he would be wondering about until the trial.

_("Apollo, I feel like you need to take this case." Edgeworth fixed his glasses._

"_Huh? A prosecutor giving a defense attorney a case?" Apollo poked his forehead._

"_It's only that I would like to see you and a certain prosecutor face off in court..."_

"_Well... I suppose I could look into it.")_

And that's how he just got roped into this. (_Hm... Man. I should be worrying about the trial!)_

"Hey Polly!" Trucy walked through the doors with a perky smile.

"Hey Trucy... Where is the defendant?"

"Oh! I saw him as I was walking over here." Trucy pointed towards the doors. "Look! There he comes!"

"Hello." A man holding a notebook in his right hand walked in the courtroom. "It is good to see you again."

"Hey Mister Berry." Apollo greeted. He was strangely attracted towards Berry's hat. It had plethora of different kinds of flowers, most of them seemed to be sunflowers. (_He wasn't wearing that before...) _"Excuse me, but do you know a girl by the name of Juniper Woods?"

"Ah, yes. I am friends with her father." Berry opened his notebook and wrote down a few things.

"The trial is about to begin, I recommend that you take your spots soon." The bailiff said in a hurry.

"Don't worry Mr. Berry! We'll prove you innocent!" Apollo gave him a thumbs up.

Berry looked from his book. "Why would I be worried? I completely trust you to get me an acquittal."

_(I suppose he's right...)_ Everyone got into their spots except for the prosecution. Suddenly, Apollo felt the need to look at his bracelet.

"Er... Where is the prosecution?" The Judge asked to the bailiff.

"Ah, they forgot a piece of evidence sir!"

_(Hm... That's kinda unprofessional...)_

"Oh... Maybe we should resche-"

"Wait! We're here!" A man wearing all blue ran into the room, along with a raven haired girl. "Jeez, we do that a lot, don't we?"

"Yeah..."

Apollo stared in disbelief. He knew he would see him again someday, but not today. "C-Cyrus?"

"What's wrong? I thought seeing me again would at least warrant a 'hello.'" The man in blue fixed his blue jacket.

"Ah… Well… Meh." Apollo's hair drooped.

"Well, I also brought Kay with me."

"Hey Polly!"

"Hello Kay... How about we start the trial?" Apollo suggested.

"Ah, yes. Defense, are you ready?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Prosecution, are you ready?"

"When aren't we?" Cyrus looked through his organizer for the opening statement he wrote.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ritten Berry. Prosecution, if you would like to give your opening statement."

"Uh... Right. This murder happened on a mountain a bit of ways from here. The victim is Agendra Alborz, a hiker who usually took trips up mountains... As shown in the autopsy report, the victim was stabbed to death, and died instantly. Time of death... Five days ago, here it is, and I even brought a photo of the scene."

"My... Do you have a witness to call?" The Judge asked.

"Yup. I'd like to call the detective on the case." Cyrus flicked Kay on the forehead. Apollo could faintly hear a "What the Heck?!" _(Heh... They're back.)_

A skinny man with pitch black hair wearing a red and white shirt, White on the top, red on the bottom. "Hey."

"Could you state your name and occupation?" Cyrus rubbed his nose.

"Infare Scard. But I guess you could call me S... Outside of the courtroom. I guess I work at the local precinct."

"Could you please testify about your investigation?"

"Sure. I guess."

_Witness Testimony: Our Investigation_

_The crime was reported by a young lady..._

_It was already five days since his death..._

_I guess the weapon was the kitchen knife we found in his body._

_He was also holding a gun in his right hand..._

_We suspected Berry because he constantly took trips with the victim..._

"That's all... I guess." Infare crossed his arms in thought.

"Hm... Mr. Justice, your cross-examination please."

"Right." _(Here comes Justice!)_

"Hold on." Cyrus stopped the cross-examination.

"What?" Apollo poked his forehead.

"Should you badger the detective for more than enough details, I will hold _you_ accountable." Cyrus laughed. "Alright. Continue."


End file.
